Race For Her Life
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: FINISHED! Haruka is challenged to a race that she can't deny, but the prize is the love of her life. The only problem is, she's been on a losing streak. Will she win and keep Michiru to herself?
1.

This is just a start for something really big I've got in mind, I know someone who'll hate me forever for this story, but she'll just have to live with it. so :P Amber. Live with it.  
  
I know this chapter is short, I'll try to make future chapters longer, I just got bored last night and decided to start another story without finishing any of my others -_-' sorry. I've only got a few more chapters to go in a few of my stories...promise.  
  
Race For Her Life  
Chapter 1  
  
'I can't believe I'm losing a race. I never lose races, what's happening to me?' Haruka thinks to herself, she was in the 5th position and in the last lap of one of the last championship races.   
  
"That's it Tenou, hang your head in shame, do what you've been doing best lately." Masamune waved to his adoring fans, his evil grin working it's wonder toward an ashamed Haruka Tenou, who had just lost her third race in a row.  
  
"I can't stand it Michi. What's happening to me?" she threw her helmet in the back seat of her car. She then leaned against the back end, crossing her arms across her chest. "I haven't won a race in the past three tries."  
  
"Maybe you're just losing your talent Tenou." Masamune chimed in, a slight chuckle was picked up in his voice.  
  
"Buzz off ass-hole." she turned her nose up and her head the other direction.  
  
"I'm only trying to tell you the truth." her started flirting with Michiru. "Hey there cutie, how bout you come ride with a real winner and not some dyke loser like Tenou here." he grabbed ahold of her elbow. Haruka didn't even move to go after her. "What too afriad to even come after your girlfriend here?"  
  
"I'd let go of her if I was you." Haruka grinned to herself, already knowing what would happen to him.  
  
"Huh?" That's when Michiru kneed him in the grown, brushed off her hands and hugged a smiling Haruka.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." they both climbed into Haruka's car and she sped off, leaving him in pain and agony. As well as much discomfort, and embarassment.  
  
"This just starts everything Tenou. You just wait and see." He groaned some and continued talking to anyone listening. "I'll get you."  
  
~+~+~+~+   
  
That's it this time around, sorry people. I seem to be writing more in my notes then I do in the damn story, I'm just gonna shut up now...bye. 


	2. 

Race For Her Life  
Chapter 2  
  
Masamune walked around his apartment, plotting to get Michiru for himself. He came up with the perfect plan to challenge Haruka to a race. A race down the tallest mountain in the city, the most dangerous mountain in the city. The winner, getting Michiru. He knew that haruka could never resist a challenge when she received one...  
  
  
Another race, another lose for haruka. She wasn't doing her best this year. But was still making enough money for both of them to survive in the expensive home on the ocean shore and the car that Haruka drove.  
  
Haruka was sound asleep on her stomach on the sofa, she had been watching TV and had fallen asleep. Michiru smiled at her lover and pulled a blanket over her and kissed the back of her head, causing her to stir.  
  
With her eyes heavy, and a weak grin, she looked up at the aqua haired woman. "Hey."  
  
She smiled back down at her. "It's only 3 in the afternoon, what's wrong honey?" she moved Haruka's head and sat down under it, stroking her hair gently. "Usually you're cussing at that damn game of yours."  
  
That drew a chuckle from the blonde. "I'm just sore." she closes her eyes, enjoying the fact that she was the one being carassed. "And I like this too." she took Michiru's hand in her own, kissing it once, lacing their fingers together as well.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, Haruka was asleep again.  
  
"My poor baby." she lifted her head up off her lap and placed a pillow under it. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and let her rest.  
  
Masamune walked up onto Haruka's front porch, simply taking in the sight of the house at first. "So this is what you can get if you've had an undefeated season." he rang the doorbell, the sight that came to it, shocked him.  
  
"Michiru!" the shock was evident. "How are you doing this fine day?"  
  
The fake smile plays on her lips, but he fell for it. "I'm fine, can I ask you why you're here. Haruka's not feeling well at the moment and asleep."  
  
He pulls an envelope out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her. "Just make sure she gets that, it's very important that she gets it." he turned to walk away, not wanting to do anything, remembering the pain he felt from the last time he tried to grab Michiru for himself.   
  
she shut the door and leaned against it...starring right at Haruka. "What did he want?" She was handed the envelope. She opened it and read the letter to herself... 


	3. 

Sorry it took so long to get the next chappie up, I've ran out of ideas. I'm just putting together anything I can.  
  
Race For Her Life  
Chapter 3  
  
"Masamune is challenging me to a race." Haruka paused and looked up from her letter. "Down Mount Nectroterrace (death mountain)." she paused again, looking at Michiru's reaction. "There's something else here too. But it involves you."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"He says, that if I don't accept, that he'll spread it around that I'm a chicken. But if I accept and lose, he gets you." she hands Michiru the letter, letting her read it for herself, in case she didn't believe it. "I can't back down, but on the same token with the way my losing streak has been going, I'd lose you."  
  
Haruka walked away from Michiru before she had a chance to say anything, she had to think long and hard before accepting or declining the offer...  
  
  
"You got it." Haruka shoved a piece of paper against Masamune's chest. "This Saturday, no matter what the weather is, Michiru and I will be there. Regular car, no race cars. We'll talk further details then." she turned and walked away.  
  
Masamune looked at the piece of paper, it was the letter that he had originally given to Haruka, only Haruka's signiture, as well as Michiru's was at the bottom of it, proving that they both agreed to participate in the event he had stirred up for them.  
  
Or would they? 


	4. 

Race For Her Life  
Chapter 4  
  
Saturday morning it had been raining hard. There were flood warnings in effect for the entire area. Anyone would be considered a fool for going out in that kind of weather, but both Haruka and Masamune had a race they had to live up to.  
  
Michiru, on the other hand, had devised a plan. That she would put into action as soon as the race had started.  
  
"Haruka, honey. Time to get up." The smell of freshly made coffee filled Haruka's nose, and she instantly rose from her sleep.  
  
Haruka slowly sat up in the bed, her eyes were bloodshot, she looked as if she hadn't slept at all the night before. "I really don't wanna do this today." She took the coffee from Michiru and sipped at it.  
  
"I know you don't. I just hope that you win this race...especially in this weather." the worry was evident on her face. "It's flooding in some parts of the city." she pointed out the window, Haruka gaze following.  
  
A flash of lightning caused Michiru to jump. "I can always back out. I don't care what he starts to say about me."  
  
"But, he'll still come after me." Michiru buried her face into Haruka's chest and started to sob. Haruka did the best she could to calm her down...  
  
  
"Rules...first one up and back down...gets the lovely prize." Masamune winked at Michiru, who in turn wanted to puke.   
  
She gaze Haruka a good luck, prolonged kiss and stode under an umbrella as the racers entered their cars.   
  
Michiru stode between the cars, as the flag girl for them. Her hand was raised in the air. She looked from one to the other, as soon as she lowered her hand, both cars disappeared into the rainy storm.  
  
"Good bye Haruka." Michiru whispered to herself, and walked in the opposite direction of the two racing cars. 


	5. 

Race For Her Life  
Chapter 5  
  
As the racers entered the first corner, Haruka was on the outside.   
  
"Good bye Tenou" Masamune drove his car toward Haruka, nearly forcing her off the side of the mountain. Her wheels got stuck in the mud there. Masamune laughed and continued up the mountain...  
  
  
Nearly an hour later, due to the weather, Masamune finished the race, in front. Haruka had somehow caught up with him and was only a few seconds behind. "Where's Michiru at!?" he grabbed Haruka's collar and forced her back against the car.  
  
Defensively, "I don't know."  
  
"You had something to do with this didn't you?"  
  
Anger building inside of her "No I didn't. Get the hell off of me!" She shoved him away...  
  
  
Almost a month had passed by, nobody had seen Michiru. But, there was a mysterious new F-1 driver in the curcuit. A female, nobody knew her name, and she was just as good as everyone else was.  
  
Who do YOU think the driver is? 


	6. 

Alright, chapter 5 was kinda like an interlude to the new part.  
  
Race For Her Life  
Chapter 6  
  
"What the hell?" Haruka cursed as the new, mysterious driver, nearly ran her into the wall. She looked closer as she came up beside the other car. Long raven colored hair came out from under the helmet. "No way. That can't be Rei." She thinks to herself...  
  
  
Over an hour later, the race came to a conclusion. Haruka finished second, the mysterious driver, only 2 seconds ahead of her.  
  
A short, aqua haired member of the pit crew went up to congradulate the driver. "Good race Rei, at this rate, you'll be at the top in no time."   
  
The more Haruka looked at this woman, the more she looked like Michiru, but, Michiru would never cut her hair or let herself get all greased up.  
  
"Thanks Michelle." She climbed out of the car and hugged her tightly. "Without you, I don't think I'd be able to do this."  
  
"That's definately Rei." Haruka thought about going over there, but thought against it when she saw the two women hug tightly. She sighed to herself and left the race track, going to an empty house, with no violin music filling the air. No aqua haired beauty to come and greet her with a warm, loving kiss. Her home was completely empty. And it was all her fault, if she hadn't of accepted that race the month prior, Michiru wouldn't have ran off.   
  
But then again, that woman with Rei's pit crew...sure did look a whole lot like Michiru. 


	7. 

Race For Her Life  
Chapter 7  
  
Haruka had decided to take it easy the following weekend, she didn't qualify for the race that was to be held near Osaka that Saturday. She basically didn't let herself qualify, she wanted to spend the race getting a better look at the aqua haired woman on the pit crew of Rei.  
  
As the cars sat in the pit spaces, Haruka stood in the back area, just watching. She saw the woman talking with Rei. She nearly choked when she saw them share a hug and whisper to each other, if she only knew what they were talking about.  
  
The race began less then an hour later, Haruka sitting up in the press box, with bonoculars, watching the race closely. Masamune was in the lead for most of the race.   
  
She listened carefully as the cooridnators relayed messages to their drivers. She listened to Masamune's coordinator, listening to all the things he relayed to him.  
  
"Hino's coming up fast on your left, watch out for her."  
  
Haruka quickly looked into her bonoculars, seeing that what he said was correct, Rei was gaining fast on the leader. But what she, nor anybody else knew, is that Rei was putting a plan into action. A plan that would bring Michiru back to Haruka...for good.  
  
"Watch it!" The guy relayed to Masamune.  
  
But it was too late, Rei had cut him off, forcing him up and head on into the wall, the car just idled back across the track and into the grass, then sat there.  
  
"Masamune! Answer me!" the coordinator took off his headset "He's not responding, someone get down there to him now!" 


	8. 

Race For Her Life  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mission accomplished Rei." Michiru spoke to her at the end fo the race. "Thank you for doing this for me." she hugged her younger friend. "I can't wait to see the look on Haruka's face when I appear at her doorstep later tonight."  
  
Rei just looked at her. "I've heard bad stories about that guy, was he really...that bad?" she watched as they finally finished cleaning up his car from the center grass.  
  
"Yes. He didn't get it that I was with Haruka, and when he challenged her, I had thought about how her luck has gone, and knew this was for the better." she lowered her gaze. "This has hurt me so much, having to be away from Haruka until you could get rid of Masamune."  
  
Rei looked back to her friend. "Gotta love racing, it's the only 'legal' way to kill someone." she tried to cheer up her friend, she wasn't proud of what she had done, but loved racing, and now that Michiru got her on a team, she was willing to do anything to repay her for it, including killing Masamune...  
  
  
Haruka sighed as she sat on the sofa, leaning forward, running her finger around the rim of her wine glass and watching the fire in front of her. "I miss you Michiru." she sipped the last little bit of wine in her glass and stood to go and get more.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Michiru thought to herself as she ran her hands down her sun dress and looked at the house that she hadn't been in, in almost 2 months. Hesitantly she pressed the doorbell. 'Please be home Haruka.'  
  
She held her wine glass in her hand as she went over to the door and opened it. "Mi..." she wasn't even able to finish, the glass slipped from her hand and hit the carpet by her feet, red wine staining the off-white carpet.   
  
"Hello Haruka." She allowed her smile to show. "It's been a while."  
  
  
  
  
~END~ 


End file.
